


Shark Attack

by Shanoodle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I have No Excuse, just...enjoy it i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanoodle/pseuds/Shanoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne tries something dangerous with Alphys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Attack

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: sin

It had happened before she could even turn around.

The moon shone outside the window of Alphys's apartment. The doctor lay bellyfirst on her futon, her face lit up by the glow of her laptop, claws hammering away at the arrows of her keyboard. Frantic music blared from the speakers.

"What?!" Alphys said. "You can't do that!"

The light also covered the wall behind her. At the farthest edge of it, a shadow stood, motionless. 

"Stop trying to crash my game, you stupid--"

The shadow's hand shot up to its face. And it snickered.

Alphys leaned her head up and stayed still. For a second, so did the shadow. But then it crouched down, inched forward, and took a flying leap.

"NGAHHHH!!!"

Alphys was tackled off the futon, landing on the floor. She couldn't help but squeak.

"U-Undyne! What the heck was that for?"

The woman lay on top of Alphys, arms wrapped around her. She flashed a big, toothy grin. 

"It's fun to tackle people! But I almost wish I didn't; you were really getting into that game."

"Oh. Y-you saw that, huh?" Alphys's mouth formed a jagged grin. "Eheh . . . sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize! I'd be doing the same thing. Just means we have another thing in common!" Undyne leaned her head closer. "You're still a huge nerd, though."

Alphys pouted. "I'm not _that_ bad."

The woman gave her a squeeze, and Alphys squeaked again. "You sure about that?"

Her face started to sweat a little. "F-fight me."

Undyne snorted, leaned farther in, and pecked Alphys's snout. "You're cute."

Alphys stared into her face. "Fight me again," she murmured.

Smirking, Undyne dove for her cheek, smashing her lips against it. She leaned back a little and gazed down at the doctor. Their eyes met.

And then Undyne went right back in, leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to her neck. Her claws dug into the back of Alphys's shirt. The woman beneath her kept squirming, even giggling a couple of times.

A moment later, Undyne stopped. Her mouth hovered over the doctor's neck. She opened it, baring her shark-like teeth. They grazed Alphys's scales. But they did nothing else.

"Please," Alphys whispered, shivering. "I'll be fine. Just . . . just don't get too rough, okay?"

Undyne grunted. And she bit down.

Alphys's arms immediately shot around the woman. Shutting her eyes, she tilted her head back and uttered a moan.

Undyne only nibbled at first. But as Alphys kept moaning, she only bit harder, and harder, until she was practically chewing on it.

About a minute later, Undyne pulled away. Both her and Alphys were panting.

"I, uhh. . . ." Undyne's mouth tightened. "That didn't hurt, did it? I might've gotten carried away."

Alphys just stared up at the ceiling. Her claws rested on either side of her, digging into the carpet.

"Umm, hello?" Undyne sat up, nudging her shoulder. "You okay?"

Alphys slowly turned to Undyne, her expression unwavering. 

"I love you," she mouthed.


End file.
